


Love Child

by jhengchie



Series: Ships and Sails [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Child<br/>Jongyu with Hoshi<br/>Crack<br/>Jonghyun was excited to finally recognize their son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Child

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Jongyu and I started to like Seventeen primarily because they are a bunch of cuties and their choreography is just wicked. The Hoshi comes along with an Onew fan.. bam.. yeappp I’m shipping that kid as Jongyu’s official love child XD
> 
> * Cross posted in AFF

Jonghyun was squealing loudly as they watched the ongoing collaboration stage of two rookie groups. Jonghyun was primarily interested with the cutie pies that  goes by the name of Seventeen and particularly so, because he’s been eyeing the choreographer and Performance group Leader, Hoshi. Not that he was a pedophilic gay idol, but because he wanted the boy to be _their_ love child; and that meant him and his adorable leader who had been his boyfriend for at least four years now.

 

“hyung there he is!!!!” Jonghyun pointed on stage and Jinki sighed as he watched the teens perform. He must admit that the thirteen membered idol group was fascinating at the very least because they do their own choreography (and nailing it) and produce their own songs (also nailing it); and the fact that the teen group covered Super Junior’s classic song Sorry Sorry and doing it in a way that their hyung-deul would be proud was enough for Jinki to give them recognition.

 

When Hoshi jumped high and landed on the tables that was slid under him, Jonghyun gave out a fangirl squeal and Jinki rolled his eyes, well it was impressive, he’ll give them that but Jonghyun was becoming more of a fangirl.

 

“They are really good Hyung!” Jonghyun remarked. “And oshi is your fanboy!” He added. You look like him too. His hair is from me though.” Jonghyun said and Jinki sighed.

 

“It’s bleached.” Jinki said matter-of-factly.

 

“still.” Jonghyun uttered.

 

\---

 

When they returned backstage after the performance of their song, the SHINee members met the Seventeen members and Jinki has to force himself to not roll his eyes as Jonghyun rushed over to Hoshi and pulling him towards Jinki.

 

“Hyung, he looks just like you!! He is our son!!!!” Jonghyun said excitedly and Jinki was scandalized, why would Jonghyun reveal their relationship to a potential stranger and a innocent teen while we’re at it.

 

“Jonghyun stop talking nonsense” Jinki uttered.

 

“But he is.” Jonghyun insisted.

 

“Sunbae-nim.” Hoshi spoke and the two looked at the teen idol. “I am confused.” He uttered and Jonghyun smiled at him reassuringly.

 

“Sweetie, you are a fan of my dear leader-nim right?” Jonghyun asked and the teen nodded. “Would you like to be part of the family?” Jonghyun added and Hoshi scratched the back of his head.

 

“Family?” he asked confused at the situation.

 

“Well you know how we, SHINee, are sons of Super Junior.” Jonghyun said and Hoshi hit a light bulb moment.

 

“oh.. that… they only exist in fanfiction right sunbae?” hoshi asked and Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Oh it’s real alright. As real as us winning the Best Dance performance.” Jonghyun uttered and Hoshi gaped at him.

 

“Jjong.” Jinki’s voice was warning his boyfriend to not delve into further details.

 

“Oh.” Hoshi uttered, he was speechless.

 

“Then… it does exist!” Hoshi’s eyes sparkled.

 

“What does exist?” Jinki dared to ask.

 

“OTP...” Hoshi muttered quietly.

 

“Yeah, so you have a ship?” Jonghyun asked and Hoshi nodded.

 

“It’s JongYu.” Hoshi uttered, blushing slightly while Jonghyun ssquealed.

 

“I told you hyung! He’s perfect He’s just perfect!” Jonghyun was delighted while Jinki sighed. “Please be our son!” Jonghyun uttered and Hoshi couldn’t help the smile form on his face. But he looked at Onew and saw that he was displeased.

 

“I am not sure Onew sunbae-nim would want me to your _son.”_ He said and Jonghyun looked at his boyfriend.

 

“What?” Jinki asked and Jonghyun frowned at him. “Okay, well it’s not like I dislike you. You are good kid and your talent is commendable but you don’t fully understand what Jonghyun is saying.” Jinki uttered and Hoshi nodded.

 

“What do I don’t understand sunbae?” He asked quite curiously.

 

“It’s… we are together, _together._ ” Jinki revealed and Hoshi took a minute to process the words.

 

“You mean _together_ like _together as couple_ together?” Hoshi asked and the two idols nodded. “Oh really?? Wow! I mean I just knew that my ship is sailing but not to this extent. I should shove it to Woozi's face.” He laughed.

 

“What?” Jinki was surprised and Hishi stopped laughing.

 

“Yeah, he’s a myunggyu shipper of sorts but I told him that Jongyu is the real deal.” Hoshi uttered and both Jonghyun and Jinki looked at each other before grinning.

 

“So be our love child Hoshi?” Jonghyun asked again and Hoshi beamed them a happily smile.

 

“Of course sunbae.” He replied.

 

“Hyung. Please call us hyung.” Jinki said and Hoshi’s smile went wider.

 

“Hyung.” He uttered like a child and Jognhyun squealed some more.

 

“this is so nice!!!! I love it. Family picture!!!” He shouted as he took out his phone and asked his manager to take a picture of them.

 

Hoshi then bowed at them after exchanging numbers and then waved back before running towards their own dressing room.

 

“Hey Hoshi!” Jinki called out and the boy paused and looked at them. “tell Woozi that we could set him up  with his ship.” Jinki uttered then winked. Hoshi caught the message and grinned as he nodded and then waved once more before disappearing.

 

“I like this feeling Jjong.” Jinki uttered and Jonghyun kissed him lightly.

 

“We are parents to a wonderful love child” He said and they too went to their dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble~ but hey, I really like Hoshi okay.. and I am freaking dying wishing for a SHINee x Seventeen Collab.. wahahha


End file.
